The new Echeveria cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the proprietary, unpatented, seed parent, Echeveria ‘Doppler’ with the pollen parent, an unpatented, proprietary variety of Echeveria referred to as ‘R-21’. The pollination was made during April of 2011 at a commercial greenhouse in Vista, Calif.
‘Cubic Frost’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, in September of 2011, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse in Vista, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Cubic Frost’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse by vegetative cuttings in March of 2012. ‘Cubic Frost’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.